The present invention relates to an adaptive equalizer incorporated in a receiver of the type receiving digital signals over a transmission channel which suffers from intersymbol interference for adaptively equalizing the received signals.
It has been customary with an adaptive equalizer to update the tap coefficients of a transversal filter incorporated therein such that mean-square error (MSE) or the maximum value of the difference between the received signal and the output of the equalizer becomes minimum.
The problem with the above-described conventional adaptive equalizer is that when the eigenvalues of the autocorrelation function matrix R of received signals decrease under a particular channel intersymbol interference condition, the convergence of the tap coefficients of the transversal filter included in the equalizer is extremely slow.